


Only We Remain

by anglefate



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Faberry, Not Really Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Tags May Change, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglefate/pseuds/anglefate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn wakes up alone in the school after hours to find that something is very very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1:  
> I'm not the best with keeping characters from acting OOC. On top of that Glee isn't something I'm as into as some other things. If I mess up too bad remember: This story is AU anyway.  
> To be specific Rachel and Quinn started dating during season 1. The only specific detail you need about S1 to start with is that Rachel was the only person in the delivery room with Quinn. The story starts at the beginning of Junior year before any of season 2 has happened. 
> 
> Note 2:  
> I picked and choose which rules my vampires have to follow. Not done with the whole story so I can't give many specifics until they come up. I will say that if they can go in sun light with out burning, the light will not make them sparkle. The one thing I can say is when your turned it works relatively quickly.

Quinn awakened on a bench in the girl's locker room. She was confused once she realized she was alone.  Coach Sylvester has asked to meet her here, but no one else was present. She looked up at the clock, it was after 9pm. Now she was worried, she knew she'd came here to meet with Coach Sylvester at 3. She had lost six hours. She ran into Coach Sylvester's office. It was completely emptied, even the trophies cleared out. Quinn was outright frightened now. She figured she must have hit her head or something. She retuned to the locker room to find a mirror and see if she was ok. When she found a mirror, she let out the scream she'd been holding in since she woke up.

"OH MY GOD!" 

She didn't have a reflection. She was in shock. As the shock wore off she began noticing things she hadn't earlier because she'd been too out of it to notice. For starters she hadn't taken a breath since she screamed. It now dawned on her that she hadn't _needed_ _to_. Frighted she held her fingers up to her neck and noticed two puncture marks.

'No, it's not possible' she thought.

However as her fingers remained on her neck she noticed a complete lack of pulse. Her skin felt colder than it should have . Not just her skin, her very self felt chilled to the core. She lifted her fingers again, this time to her mouth. She could feel the fangs that had grown in. Every thing fell in place then.

"No, no, no…" she panicked

She was a vampire. With this realization out in the open she focused on another thing she hadn't noticed before; the hunger. She ran from the school as fast as she could. Failing to realize that a closed building was probably the _safest_ place for a fledgling vampire with no control over its new found bloodlust.  She ran blindly at a speed no human could match until she reached a secluded patch of trees.

'Ok' she thought to he self 'I can live out here, survive on animals. Will that even work in real life?'

Then another thought, from what almost sounded like a different person, a not very human person **'Why just survive, why not thrive.'**

'Rachel' thought Quinn 'I don't want to hurt her.' **  
**

**'There's away around that, make her like you'**   the voice from before replied.

'I could never do that to her, I love her' Quinn thought.

**'I know'** the voice answered **'She's your soulmate, if you do not take her, she will eventually die. Then you'll remain alone forever.'**

Quinn was in tears. She gaped in horror as she realized they were tears of blood. As she stood crying and arguing with herself a young man, perhaps in his 20's passed by. He was drunk and pissed because his girlfriend had stood him up. He turned to Quinn and said "Hey stop your crying and let me cheer both of us up." 

He moved toward Quinn who instinctively punched him in the gut. He flew back into a near by tree and slumped over dead from the force. Quinn move to flee, but the voice stopped her. 

**'He's already dead, why let him go to waste. You'll die if you don't feed soon. I wonder how much that would upset Rachel.'**

Rachel. The voice had bought her girlfriend up again. Quinn could bare to leave her, she wanted Rachel even more than she wanted the dead man's blood, which was a lot. She bent over the man's neck and began to drink. She had a surprising neatness for a new born. As she drank the two parts of her psyche faded into one. A mind darker then either of its parts was born. Quinn ran off finding another victim and then a third. Only then was her blood lust sated, for the moment anyway. Now she had time to think. She could remember what had happened. The meeting with Coach Sylvester, what had happened during it, how she'd died. Quinn let out a growl and ran off into the night.


	2. Coach Sylvester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what Quinn remembered, and what happened to Sue.

Quinn decided the best place to hide out was in Sue's abandoned office. She didn't know what effect sunlight would have on her, and this way she could find Rachel with out any trouble. Granted she had no idea what she was going to say to Rachel yet, but she knew she had to find her. She settled down in a corner in the office and let the events of the previous day run trough her head again.

**_-Flashback-_ **

Quinn walked into Coach Sylvester's office. She noticed that it completely emptied of every thing other than a desk some chairs and Coach Sylvester herself. 

"You wanted to see me." Quinn asked nervously. She had a bad feeling that she knew what this was about. 

"I gave you girls specific orders to take down glee club from the inside." Sue barked.

Quinn gulped.

"You were not supposed to get all emotional with the enemy." Sue stated.

Quinn was confused. Coach Sylvester's current rant was actually making far more sense then they usually did. At least little.

"Don't you think enemy is little strong?" Quinn questioned apprehensively.

"NO!" Sue exclaimed. " Did I ever tell you about my mother?"

"Huh?" Quinn was confused. Well at least Coach Sylvester seemed to have gone back to her usual level of weirdness. 

"My mother is hunter, a fighter. As far as most are concerned she hunts Nazis." Sue explained.

Quinn could only nod, she had absolutely no idea where this was headed.

"What she really hunts are vampires." Sue said as if this was the most normal profession one could have.

"So.. you think the glee club are vampires?" Quinn questioned tentatively. She knew Coach Sylvester was not exactly the sanest person, but this was something else. 

"Nope." Sue answered.

"But.. you said.." Quinn started.

"I just hate glee clubs. I was only justifying my use of the word enemy." Sue explained.

"Oh." Quinn really could not think of anything better to say.

"Don't really like high schoolers either. That's why I'm here." Sue continued.

Quinn just stared.

"My mother would never think to find me here." Sue added.

"Your mother, the vampire hunter." Quinn stated slowly. 

"Bingo! You're close so I'll give you the rest." Sue said, then continued on despite the clear look of confusion on Quinn's face. "My mother tried to teach me to hunt, but I screwed up. Now I'm a vampire. She's been looking for me for some time, and now she's close so I have to leave."

"Oh." stammered Quinn, still not  believing what was happening. "Um, bye then."

She turned to the door. Sue moved at an incredible pace and pinned her to it. "Not so fast kid." Sue taunted. "I still need to punish you for betraying me." With that Sue's teeth extended and she bit down on Quinn's neck. The blood gushed out. Quinn passed out very quickly. After having her fill Sue gave Quinn some of her blood and placed her on a bench in the locker room. "Lets see what what's her face thinks of you now" With that Sue was gone from the school in a flash.

**_-End Flashback-_ **

Quinn cursed. That still didn't explain everything, like why Sue hadn't just killed her. Plus Coach Sylvester was right. How would explain this to Rachel. As much of a monster as she now was she still did not want to make her mate's turing forced if she could help it.

****

 

 

 


	3. Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn deals with her situation with Rachel.

Rachel Barbara Berry strolled confidently through the halls of McKinley High. Well at least that was what it looked to anyone who happened to pass by her in the hallway. Inside she was in a panicked state. Quinn had said she'd call after her meeting with Coach Sylvester. She hadn't. Rachel also hadn't seen Quinn all morning. She came to the conclusion that maybe Coach Sylvester might know something. She decided that if she didn't see Quinn by lunch she'd go to Coach Sylvester's office to find out what was going on.

**Later**

Lunch period rolled around and Rachel had still seen no sign of her girlfriend. Taking a deep breath she snuck out of the lunch room and headed for the last place she knew Quinn had gone. As she approached Sue's office Rachel began feeling like something was terribly wrong. It was far too quiet. Any other day one could hear a variety of sounds from that room. From Coach Sylvester yelling at student, those students crying, to Coach Sylvester yelling at other teachers (who also often responded by breaking down into tears). Some of the time, at least as according to rumor, she even yelled at _herself_. Today however, there was nothing. No yelling, no crying and as far she could tell no living soul. Rachel decided to open the door anyway. If only to find some clue as to what was going on. 

**Inside Sue's Office**

Quinn had tired herself out the previous night going through discarded plans of how to deal with Rachel. The sound of the door knob turning forced back to a conscious state. Though the person on the other side was not visible yet, Quinn knew for a fact it had to be _her_. She could feel it, like some sixth sense. Rachel finding her first was an option she hadn't considered. She also hadn't consider how long it had been since she'd fed. She wanted to turn Rachel, but at this point there was a real chance she'd just kill her. Panicked, she did her best to sink deeper into the corner she was already tucked into. Soon after she heard her name being called, by the last person she wanted to hear it from at the moment (expect maybe Coach Sylvester).

**Seconds earlier**

Rachel turned the doorknob and entered the office. It was as quiet as she had figured it would be. The room was also completely empty and dark. Rachel was about to leave when she heard a noise from a shadowy corner. Rachel realized that she could just barely make out shape in the darkness. A shape that seemed very familiar.

"Quinn!" Rachel called out hopefully.

The figure seemed to shrink back even further at this. Undaunted Rachel took a few more steps and then bent down to what she figured was the person's level.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked in softer tone then before.

This time the person looked up slowly. Rachel fell back in shock at what she saw. First she realized that it _was_ Quinn, there was no denying that. There was also no getting around the fact that she was undeniably different. Her eyes for one, they were the same color as always but now they seemed to be glowing. Then Rachel moved her gaze down to Quinn's mouth. Something seemed off there too. After a moment of Rachel's staring Quinn's lip quivered and Rachel nearly feel through the floor at what she saw.

"Quinn….are those?" she began.

Quinn nodded and turned her face away from Rachel.

"Hey! Look at me, what happened?" Rachel begged.

Quinn looked back at Rachel and stared. "You're not… you're not scared?" she questioned.

"Should I be?" Rachel asked back.

"Of course you should be." growled Quinn, fangs now fully revealed. "I'm a monster, and a hungry one at that." 

"Then why am I still breathing?" Rachel ventured. If there was any chance Quinn still loved her she was not  going to let a little thing like being undead get in the way. She'd lost Quinn once, and there was no way in hell she'd let it happen again.

Quinn flinched visibly at that question. Rachel noticed this and smiled.

"So you still care about me after all." Rachel stated.

Quinn nodded. "Of course I do. Even though forgot it for awhile, you and I are meant to be together." she said, crying. 

Rachel quickly noticed what the tears where made of. She bent down close to Quinn and wiped her eyes. "Hey, stop that." she whispered.

Quinn blinked out the last of the tears and stared at Rachel.

"You said you were hungry, and if you're what I think you are…. Then you're basically crying out what little nutrients you have left aren't you?" Rachel said with concern in her voice.

Rachel then sighed and bared her arm to Quinn.

Quinn continued to stare. "What if I can't stop?" she asked. "What about afterwards, and by that I mean forever, _literally_." 

Rachel looked hard at a Quinn. She though for what seemed like hours and then spoke. "Do you think you could you know, make me like you? Depending on how it works that would give you more blood right? It was solve two problems very easily." 

Quinn was shocked. This what she wanted, but still she didn't want Rachel to feel forced. "Are you really sure?" she asked.

"Am I sure about doing what's in your best interest?" Rachel asked smiling. "Of course I am." 

With that Rachel moved in on Quinn and hugged her tight. The lack of breath and heart beat was now noticeable, but Rachel ignored it. This was still _her_ after all. 

Quinn gently moved Rachel's hair away from her neck. She kissed it gently. Then, as slowly as she could, her fangs descended into Rachel's neck. Rachel tried not let the pain show, afraid that Quinn would be hurt by this. She tightened her grip around Quinn. As she lost more blood however, this became difficult to keep up. Eventually she passed out on the floor. 

Quinn had though stopping herself would be hard. After tasting Rachel's blood for the first time it seemed like it would be impossible. Yet, several seconds after Rachel passed out Quinn was able to stop herself. She smiled, her love truly was stronger than her bloodlust. She realized she had been fool for having doubted that. Then she remembered she still had one thing left to do. Using her fangs she made a cut in her own wrist. She lowered it to Rachel's mouth and watch with relief as her girlfriend drank. After what she figured was about the amount Sue'd given her she withdrew her arm. Rachel fell back into unconsciousness. Quinn gently caressed her lover's face. She smiled, unlike her Rachel would _not_ awaken alone.


End file.
